Burnt out sunshine
by MutherEurth
Summary: Hinata likes Tsukishima. Hinata is bullied. Hinata kills himself. (Rushed one-shot, maybe two-shot is people request it)


Like the last two months, Hinata walked alone through the school, ignoring his classmates as they taunt him.

loser

freak

disappointment

This had been occurring since they lost a practice match against Nekoma, but the teams had bet their right to play in nationals. The crows had 25 points to their 24 in the second set, however Hinata missed a spike and then they lost. The word got around and everyone hated Shouyou.

Sighing, the 'sun' started jogging over to the gym. As he concentrated on blocking out the rude remarks, he didn't notice someone was right in front of him until he ran into them.

"Ahh! Gomen gomen... Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama looked down at him, snarled and glared. Shouyou noticed Taneka walking past him, but the second year just passed him as if he didn't know the ginger.

Oh yeah, his team hated him too.

Why am I even heading to the gym? The team won't pass to me in practice, and they won't speak to me either.

Hinata turned around and headed for his class, leaving Kageyama behind him.

After an entire day of bulling, Shouyou was fed up. It was too much. If someone said something nasty, instead of ignoring it, Hinata smiled at them, his infamous grin, and agreed with the statement. If someone tried to hit him, he let it be.

When he got home, Hinata made sure to tell Natsu and his mother that he loved them, and then lied about going over to Kageyama's house. Sending a quick text to Tsukishima and Suga, Shouyou left all his stuff at home and headed out in his Vollyball uniform.

Flashback

"This is so stupid!" Kageyama exclaimed, irritated.

"I know! We can't go to nationals!" Noya replied, "It was Suga and Daichi-Senpai's last chance! If only Hinata hit that spike."

"Yeah what was that about Hinata? Missing an easy spike. It's all you're fault, Baka."

Murmurs of agreement filled the empty silence of the bus.

"Guys, as much as i hate Hinata, we can't blame him. It's a team game and we all make mistakes."

"But Tsukki! We lost because of him!"

"Let's all calm down and stop blaming peop-"

"Shut up Suga!"

Silence filled the room. Suddenly, a weeping sound was heard from behind them. Hinata had heard it all. "Gomen, Mina!" He ran off. No one followed him.

Elsewhere, Tsukishima and Sugawaka were scolding their team for being rude to Hinata. None of them knew that in the next 12 hours, they would learn the consequences of their actions.

Tsukishima awoke to a text on his phone from Shouyou.

Thank you for defending me, you have no idea how much that made me happy. thank you for everything.

Confused, he walked to school. The whole team gathered, sans Hinata, who rarely showed up anyway. After a short morning practice, all the school was called into an emergency assembly. The headteacher looked sad.

"As you all know, our boys volleyball team lost a match to another school and lost their right to enter nationals. What we, the staff, didn't know is that you all blamed one student- Hinata Shouyou-Kun. Instead of supporting your the team, you bullied and belittled the boy, calling him names and tormenting him. Even his own team did it, and now he finally snapped. Hinata-Kun's mother sent us a police report stating the following:

'On March 16, 2013 1:34 am, the body of Hinata Shouyou was found outside the bank. It appears to be an attempted suicide. Miraculously, he was found by a night shift worker who was going to work, and he survived.' Due to his depression and metal state, Shouyou and the Hinata's are moving away for good. I am very disappointed in all of you, and even those who didn't partake in the bulling still didn't notify a teacher. It is disgusting behaviour. We staff wish Shouyou the best in his new settlement. Thank you."

Shame covered everyone's faces. Some cried.

Kageyama looked shocked. Yuu and Taneka hugged. Daichi was ashamed of himself. Suga and Yama cried on eachothers shoulders. Tsukki stood, shaken to the core.

No one could believe their sun had burned out.


End file.
